Whose Line Is It Anyway, DBZ?
by Y2Jen
Summary: A long awaited REPOST, IT'S FINALLY BACK UP! Goku hosts an improv show where Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha and special guests such as Trunks, Piccolo, Tien and Gohan, preform sketch comedies written myself, not taken from actual show. Enjoy! (fin for now.)
1. Trunks

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway." The crowd roared as Goku's voice was heard through the microphone. "Here's our contestants- halleluiah, it's raining Yamcha!" Yamcha nods repeatedly quickly at the camera. "Back to the future theme, Trunks." Trunks, the special guest, smiles. "Hair, or lack there of, Krillin!" Krillin shakes head, laughing to himself. "And, cry me a river, Vegeta!" Vegeta is asleep. "And I'm your host Goku, now let's have some fun!" Everyone except Vegeta claps as Goku rushes down the stairs and sits behind the desk.

An audience member cat calls, "Ow!" The rest of crowd laughs.

"Sorry, we're taken." Goku smiled as Krillin and Vegeta try to tear off their wedding rings and Yamcha brushes his hair. "Hello everyone, this is Whose Line Is It Anyway, the game show where the points don't matter. We just give them out as a gag and in the end the winner gets to do a little something special with me and the losers get to watch."

Vegeta prays, "I've never asked for this before, but please make me a looser!"

Goku smirks, "Moving on, let's start with a game called Weird Newscasters. This is for all of you." Everyone gets up, Krillin and Trunks grab a chair as Goku gives out the instructions. "Trunks you're the news reporter, Krillin you're the co-anchor. You're a dominatrix." Krillin looks forward into the camera with confusion. "Yamcha you're doing the sports, you're in love with everyone."

Yamcha stares blankly for a moment, "And you're point is?"

"No that's the character your playing."

"Oh! …boy, I get the tough acting ones." He rolled his eyes.

Goku continued, "And Vegeta, you're doing the weather and you're John Wayne. Start whenever you hear the music." News music begins and the camera zooms to Trunks and Krillin.

Trunks clears his throat, "Good evening and welcome to the six o'clock news, I'm your host, Like I Giveadam. We have a breaking news story about the warhead invasion of Kreplakistan with my co-anchor Shabiqua. Shabiqua?"

Krillin stands up slowly and waves hand, making a whip sound as he turns to Trunks, "You're a bad boy aren't you." Fake whips him. "You like that don't you!" Fake whips him again. "You're a nasty, dirty little man now aren't you?" Whips a few more times before sitting down provocatively. "You like a little abuse don't you?"

Trunks is puzzled for a moment, "I guess we won't be hearing about Kreplakistan. Now over to our sports desk with Tad Sexington, Tad?"

Yamcha is looking around the room lovingly, "Oh those Lakers, they're dam ass hot! Hot, hot, hot! I could just eat Kobe up, and oh man for a guy that can jump so far, just think how he goes in bed?" Everyone roots in the audience, Yamcha looks over at Goku. "Oh…. my… god… guys, look at his but?" Yamcha dashes over to Goku and sits on his lap.

Trunks wears a confused look, "We'll get back to those two later."

Krillin slaps Trunks on the but with his hand, "If there was a stupid and ugly contest, you'd surely win…. or loose, whichever hurts you more."

"Let's check in with our weather with John Wayne."

Vegeta turns around to face the camera, "As you can see we have sunny days, ahead. Over the weekend scattered showers may be, in store." He stops and looks around quickly, pulling out an invisible gun from his belt. "In the name of King Yemma, we're under, attack!" He starts shooting wildly in the air and hits Krillin.

Trunks stands up, "I'm free, I'm free, I'm…." He turns to see Yamcha right next to him giving him the look, Trunks gulps and nervously turns to the camera. "That's all for the six o'clock news, join us at ten with sexy results…." News ending music plays and everyone goes back to sit down.

Goku smiled to himself, "That was great, a thousand points a peace. Except for you Yamcha, your thousand goes to the incredible love we made during the news."

Yamcha's pretending to smoke, "Call me."

Vegeta spoke up, "Have you given up all your bad habits, Trunks?"

"No." Krillin replied. "He still picks his bottom!"

Yamcha sighs angrily, "Dam you, dam you, and I haven't stopped kissing men on the lips!" Yamcha kisses Goku on the lips, Vegeta turns away, Trunks is just there looking shocked.

Goku wipes his mouth, "Wow…. Ok, let's go to a game called Worlds Worst. This is for all of you, step down onto the worlds worst step." The four stand on the step. "Now we're going to have you make up the worlds worst," He reads the card. "things to say on a first date. Go."

Yamcha speaks in a girly voice, "Hi, I still live with daddy." Beep!

Trunks steps up, "The last person I went out with ended up in the trunk…." Beep! "And is still there." Beep, beep!

Now it's Vegeta's turn, "We probably shouldn't make out tonight, I tested HIV positive." Beeeeeep!

Krillin again, "I should tell you I'm poor and a moocher, so can you pick up the tab?" Beep!

Yamcha steps down sadly, "I'm sexually deprived…." Beep, beep, beep.

"Thank you." Goku motions for everyone to sit back down. "I'd give you some points but they haven't arrived in the mail yet. Ok let's go onto a game, oh I love this game, Whose Line, yes that's right we have a game on Whose Line called Whose Line. This is for Krillin and Vegeta." The two walk forward and get two slips of paper each. "Vegeta you're getting married and Krillin is your best man. Vegeta is having wedding jitters on the pre-wedding day and has asked Krillin for some advice."

"Nervous?" Krillin asks.

"Yea, it's my first wedding."

"Well it's your pre-wedding, that's why you're nervous. If it was after your wedding it'd be post wedding..."

"Look, just don't give me any hassle, alright. I just don't know if Bulma's the right girl."

"Well, she is a bit of a tramp."

"Come on, man, that's not what I want to hear from you."

"Well I'm sorry, but she's done it with Yamcha so many times…"

"Look, I wrote my own vows with her, I wrote my own vows."

"Oh, well how's it go?"

"Bulma, I love you, stay with me always." Vegeta reads his first card: "On the whole, I'd prefer a dog… Or at least that style."

"When you put a dog into your wedding vows..."

"I know, it's not right."

"Well how about this. Bulma, I love you so much." Krillin reads his first card: "Do you smell something burning? ….my love for you. My love."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? Oh, you mean me. That might work. I don't know, I try to think of things to say to her. I remember the words of Confucius when he said hung chung cung pow chicken."

"Oh yeah, and what does that mean exactly?"

"Well what it means is…" He read his line. "Bad sneakers and a pinata, my friend… That's what it means."

"That Confucius was pissed all the time."

"I know."

"That makes no sense."

"I don't think it's right. I think I'm going to cancel the wedding."

"Don't cancel."

"I gotta, man, I mean..."

"Bulma loves you, you love her. Remember the first date you had, all those many years ago?"

"You were in the back seat, I remember that."

"Well I had the video camera."

"You wouldn't shut up, over and over again you yelling out..."

"I hope it's on the wedding cake. Remember, I used to yell out…" Krillin read his next line. "Does it usually throb like that?" Beep!

"Alright we'll be right back to find out who the winner is here on Whose Line Is It Anyway!" After commercial, Goku was standing with Yamcha, Krillin and Vegeta. "Hey welcome back, tonight's winner is Trunks!" Trunks waves to cheering crowd. "So we're all going to do a game for you, our most favorite game in the whole world, and it's…"

Everyone yells, "Hoedown!"

"That's right." Goku nodded. "Alright, somebody from the middle section, give me something that you might regret having."

The audience yelled out random things, "Sex! Plastic surgery! A dog!"

" Plastic surgery, ok we'll do the plastic surgery hoedown." Goku cued for the music.

Goku:  
I'm trying to look much better, I've had a few things done,  
I've had a breast enlargement, and had some liposuction.  
You see I've had some specially sculpted hips,  
And then I had the fat from my but injected in my lips.

Yamcha:  
I remember the day that was some time last September,  
I wanted to change my appearance like a Jackson family member.  
Because I've wanted this all my life brother,  
I'd be just like Michael Jackson, and lighten up my color.

"Scrape!" Trunks laughed from behind the desk, into the beat.

Krillin:  
Get behind me Satan, get out of my life!  
I'm a plastic surgeon for the Lord, you're going under the knife!  
I'm gonna cut you up, and cut your heart, and cut your tail too,  
Then I'll do something with your eyes, it'll take 50 years off of you!

Vegeta:  
Living in America, oh boy, is it funny,  
You can get the plastic surgery if you've got the money.  
And if you don't like it when it's finally done,  
Remember you're an American, you can kill your doctor with a gun!

Everyone: You can kill your doctor with a gun.

"Thank you everyone, we'll see you next time here on Whose Line Is It Anyway!"


	2. Tien

"Good evening and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway, here's our contestants. Finish me and I'm free, Yamcha." Yamcha smiles arrogantly, posing sexily. "Nothing on the side please, Tien." Tien waves, pretending to pick up thrown flowers. "Soup or salad, Krillin." Krillin points to the cameras. "And can I get a doggie bag, Vegeta." Vegeta shakes head and scrunches nose in disgust. "And I'm your host Goku, let's go have some fun." He goes and sits down. "Hey welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway, a game show too hot for cable TV."

"Dam strait!" Yamcha grinned

"Ok." Goku arranged his cards. "Let's start with a game called Home Shopping. This game is for Krillin and Vegeta. You're a couple of paid programming announcers trying to sell these items." Vegeta carries a box over to the stand where Krillin is waiting. "Ok, begin."

Vegeta started, "Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Hi, it's 3 o'clock and it's time to buy, buy, buy. All you people at home get your credit cards out cause we've got some deals for you today, haven't we Krillin?"

"That's right."

"Well, Krillin hasn't got much to say today."

"What was our first thing we're going to sell?"

"Probably what you've got in your hand, Krillin."

"Oh, yes. Now, what does this look like to you?"

"Hmmm. Looks like a book full of words to read at night."

"No, and isn't it irritating every time you pick up a book you have to go through so many words?"

"And you know, when I fall asleep at night I find I'm reading and not even taking in what I'm reading, I'm asleep."

"Exactly. That's why we have this."

"A book with no words?"

"That's right. You save time. There's the title, you're finished! Bored? Look at this for three minutes, you're asleep!"

"Holy smoke, but you're bright and peppy for the next day!"

"You're bright and peppy. How much would you buy this for?"

"Fifty bucks?"

"You're crazy!"

"Thirty-two bucks, tax included?"

"You're crazy!"

"One hundred pesos?"

Krillin looks at back of the book, "Yea!"

"Wow, that's not a bad deal."

"No."

"Especially for you nice old folks living in Canada, that's only two hundred and fifty dollars. What's this look like to you, Krillin?"

"Why, that looks like a discarded banana peel!"

"The type you slip up on?"

"That's right!"

"The type you get hurt at?"

"Yea!"

"The type you use to meet that special someone?"

"What are you saying?"

"Ow, I've fallen, my leg hurts, lady can you help me?" Vegeta hums the wedding march. "I do, ooh honeymoon in Vegas!" He makes sex music sounds.

"It is a perfect matrimonial maker."

"That's the plan. It's how I met my mate and eventually ended up with a kid… or two."

"Hey, we have one more thing."

"Well, what is it?"

"Well we have it all backed up, we're backed up with thousands of them. Unflushable toilets. Complete with everything you see here."

"Finally! Finally! I'm not one to brag, but sometimes I like to take a look at what I have, but I forget all about it, I can't see it, boom, it's gone. But unflushable toilet, it's there to see forever!" Beep!

"That was great." Goku smiled as the two sit down. "A hundred points a peace, that's worth only fifty in Canada. Ok moving on, this next game is called Improbable Mission and is for Yamcha, Krillin and Vegeta." Yamcha goes over to Goku as Krillin and Vegeta take the floor. "Yamcha will be giving these to a mission of an everyday task in my spit safe mic. Now what I need from the crowd is a daily chore."

The audience shouts out places, "Going to the store. Cleaning. Getting gas."

"Cleaning. Ok guys, take it away."

Vegeta does a potty dance, "I gotta go."

"Better play the tape first." Krillin inserts and plays the tape.

Yamcha speaks from offstage, "Gentlemen, welcome."

"How are you?" Vegeta asks.

"He can't hear you…"

Vegeta yells this time, "How are you?"

Yamcha continues, "This week, I have a mission for you. Should you wish to accept it, then you must do it."

"Let's fast forward to the good part." Krillin suggests

Yamcha makes fast forwarding noise, then speaks, "This is a no hostage situation."

"Oh, a little further." Vegeta pushes the button again.

Yamcha does more fast forwarding noise and then stops, "Upstairs in the small room there is a toilet, you know the one?"

"Ah yea…." Vegeta and Krillin reminisce.

"It needs, and hear this, it needs ... cleaning."

Krillin gasps, "It can't be done!"

"It can be done, men."

"It can be done, apparently." Vegeta shrugged

"But gentlemen, there is one small catch. It's just been used by Fat Bastard, so it's very dangerous up there. Good luck. This tape will… oh wait, it already has."

"Any ideas?" Vegeta asked

"Yea, he was there."

Vegeta stands confused, "I'm going to rub myself down with cooking oil." He turns to see Krillin staring. "Just cause it feels good."

"Quick, quick, quick! I'm going for the stairs." Krillin runs for stairs, Vegeta pushes lift button. Krillin runs up many flights of stairs while Vegeta stands in lift looking bored so he starts rubbing himself down again. "Stop that! We've got work to do."

"There it is."

"Give me those suction pads." Krillin climbs along wall with suction pads. "I'm over the toilet."

"Hang on for a sec." Vegeta fires grappling hook and swings over. "I'm over the toilet."

"Get the brush."

"The brush?"

"The brush, didn't you bring the brush?"

"I thought you were bringing the brush. You're the brush guy."

"Alright, we're going to have to use your head."

"Just don't mess up my moustache goatee."

"Go, go!"

Vegeta ducks his head down, "Smells like hot sex."

"You're down too long! Get up, get up!"

"Can't, the suction! Quick, Plan B!"

"I'm pulling."

"Put the jet pack on, put the jet pack on."

Krillin flies around room on jet pack, "On you or me?"

Vegeta grappling hooks onto Krillin and escapes, " Well, that's the first time we've literally gone down the drain." Beep!

"Don't go away we'll find out the winners next!" Goku announced as Krillin and Vegeta stood on stage. "Here's your winners Krillin and Vegeta." The two wave to the cheering crowd. "So they're gonna do for us a game called Narrate. Krillin you're a woman…"

Krillin is disappointed, "For once, no bald jokes and no making me a woman!"

Goku tries to ignore him, "Ah, and you've gone to Vegeta's hardware store."

Krillin is ticked, "Is HE a woman?"

"No!" Vegeta growls through his teeth.

Krillin shrugs, "…well I tried."

Goku cues the Narrate music, "Whenever you're ready, begin."

Krillin narrates, "I was hoping he had the kind of hardware I needed. I'm a hard woman to please, even harder to look at."

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like a big hammer."

Vegeta narrates, "I knew she wanted a big hammer, maybe a couple of nails and a good screw. I showed her what I had to offer." He turned to Krillin, "Well mam, you might want to take a look along the shelves."

Krillin narrates, "As I looked along the shelves, I could feel his eyes looking at every curve of my body. I could almost hear his heart scream 'I want you'."

"I hope you have a man around the house who can help you with those kind of things." Vegeta narrates, "I knew she didn't because I'd gotten a look at that big but of hers. I knew there wasn't a man in the world that would go after her." He turns back to Krillin, "That'll be sixty bucks."

Krillin narrates, "He was charging me way too much. I knew that I would have to kill him. Kill him like all the other men who were just scum and treated me like dirt, not realizing that inside me was a beautiful person aching to get out and would never get..."

"Hey, sixty bucks!"

Krillin pulls a gun, "I'm sorry, big boy. That's the last overcharging you'll ever do."

Vegeta narrates, "She pulled a gun on me. She didn't know that behind her was the store manager Tien with a shotgun."

Krillin steps forward to narrate, Vegeta grabs the gun, "I fell for the old store manager Tien behind me with a shot gun gag. That was the eighth time this week. But he didn't know that Goku, my pet termite, was crawling up his leg ready to bite into his head

Vegeta narrates, "What am I? Stupid?" Beep!

Goku calls for the end, "Ok thank you everyone, tonight we'll have the cast read the credits as if being on the show is a nightmare." The four contestants stand in front of the camera. "Good night!"

Tien is jerking, "Oh… oh my god, I'm in the studio. Goku, his ego is so big. Uhg…. Mark Leveson."

"No more hoedowns, no more hoedowns!" Krillin screams

Vegeta falls to his knees, "No, not Steven Blum, nooooo!"

Yamcha screams as Krillin cries, "Dan Paterson, Dan Paterson!"

"Oh no not Dan Paterson!" Yamcha gasped. "He's the producer!"

"Boo!" Vegeta yelled.

"Buu? What are you doing here, and isn't your name usually Tom Park?" Tien finally opens his eyes. "Oh…. oh my god, I've woken up… and, I'm in a studio!"


	3. Piccolo

"Good evening and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway. Here are our contestants. Aw look at the cute little, Yamcha!" Yamcha's smile faces when he hears the word little. "That lucky dam, Piccolo." Piccolo nods and gives a slight salute as a wave. "Hey it's a, Krillin." Krillin sits there politely waiting. "And oh it's hideous, Vegeta." Vegeta aims his hand at everyone, warningly. "And I'm your host Goku, now let's go down and have some fun." Goku sits down as audience stops clapping. "Hello everyone, this is Whose Line Is It Anyway, the game show where the points don't matter. That's right, they're worthless just like the Sacramento Kings."

Yamcha stands up cheering, "Yes, yes! Take that Vlade Divac!"

"I thought he got transferred to another team in the draft…?" Krillin looked around confused but Piccolo just turned up his nose and shrugged.

"Now then, let's go onto a game called Show Stopping Number, it's for Krillin and Vegeta, Yamcha will be joining them later." At Goku's instructions, Krillin and Vegeta take the stage and Yamcha goes off to the side. "Ok you're trying to protect the last DragonBall from the Ginyu Force when you all of a sudden break into song and dance when I ring the buzzer."

Vegeta starts, "Listen Krillin, you have to give me the DragonBall so I can wish for immortality. If you don't then the Ginyu Force will destroy us all!"

"I can't do that."

"Then destroy it, that way they can't make their wish."

Krillin goes to destroy the invisible DragonBall but gasps, "Hu, hey what happened!"

"So, then it's true what they say!"

"Well are you gonna tell us what they say?"

"Yes they say…" Beep! "Hu?" Vegeta freezes and looks at Goku a little confused.

Goku shrugs innocently, "Sorry, delayed reaction."

The music begins and the two start to dance as Vegeta sings, "Simple and true what they say, a little bit goes a long way. Oh at the end of the day a little bit goes a long way."

"Hey, they're laughing at you, are you gonna take that?"

Yamcha rushes in:Oh hey sorry I'm late."

Krillin is shocked and confused, "What are you doing here, I thought we wished Piccolo back."

Vegeta gasped angrily, "You already used a wish!"

Yamcha grumbles and folds his arms, "Piccolo's not the star." Beep! Yamcha begins to dance around and sing, "Piccolo's so lucky, he's a star, but he die-die-died from Freeza's death beam. If there's one thing missing in his life, it's another chance in the fight."

"What, Freeza's here?" Krillin looks around afraid. "How will we know what he looks like?"

"I do." Vegeta raised his hand

Yamcha blinked at him, "Well, what does he look like?"

Vegeta pauses for a brief moment, then shrugs, "I dunno."

"What! Can't you see?" Beep! Krillin starts to laugh and marches around in circles, "Oh Vegeta can't you see, you are so beautiful to me!" Beep!

"That was great, a thousand points to Piccolo." Goku announced. Everyone is shocked.

Piccolo nods approvingly, "It's about dam time."

"Alright let's go onto a game called Superheroes, this is for all four of you. Piccolo, you're a superhero about to save the world from a crisis and will later be joined by your colleagues. What I need from the audience is a name of an unlikely superhero."

The audience yells out names, "Handy Man! Candy Man! Mr. Moo-moo! Don Da-Da Don!"

"Hey I liked that Mr. Moo-moo one. Ok and our crisis is….?"

Somebody in the audience yelled soonest, "The milk went sour!"

Goku smirked, "Nice, sounds like you've been planning for this one. Alright Mr. Moo-moo, the milk has turned bad. What, oh what will you do?"

Piccolo is getting cookies out of the oven, "Ah, nothing like some chocolate chip cookies at three in the morning." Eats one and talks muffled, "Oh these cookies! Now I need some milk." Opens the refrigerator, drinks a carton of milk and gasps, still talking muffled. "Holly Swiss cheese, Batman! The milk's gone past it's expiration date!"

Yamcha runs in, "I'm here, what's the problem?"

Piccolo continues to talk muffled, "Oh thank god you're here, Random Acts Of Violence Man!"

Yamcha decks Piccolo's jaw, "Ha, ha, what's the matter hu? Got milk!"

Krillin rushed in, "I came here as fast as I could, what's going on."

Yamcha punches him in the gut, "It's Lice Boy!" He kicks his shin and runs away. "Don't get them in my hair. Ah, they're in my hair!"

Piccolo still speaks in a muffled voice, "The milk's gone bad, it went sour."

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta walks over to Krillin and starts to itch.

"Hey, it's the Passes Out In 30 Seconds Drunk." Krillin smiles back at him.

"Hey I resent that…" Vegeta fell over on the floor, Yamcha runs over and kicks him in the stomach, Vegeta gets up and staggers over to Piccolo. "Sorry I can't stay, I have an AA meeting." He walks to the door but passes out half way."

Krillin's scratching his scalp, "He's had a whole keg, I'd better take him." He walks away from Piccolo who starts itching.

Yamcha goes over to Piccolo and punches him in the stomach, "I have an anger management class to go to, I'm outa here."

Piccolo still in a muffled voice, "But what about the milk…. Wait, I'm a cow!" Starts to drink from his pretend utter, "Ah, another crisis averted thanks to Mr. Moo-moo!" Beep!

"That was, uh, disturbing." Goku thought as everyone sits down and drinks from their glass of water. "Hey are you sure you guys want water, we have milk." He points to Piccolo.

"Hey I'm good for a go." Yamcha opens his mouth in Piccolo's direction.

Piccolo frowns in disgust, "Don't you have to get a rabies shot?"

"Alright, let's go onto a game called Funeral, this is for Piccolo and Yamcha. What I need from the left side of the audience is a name."

The audience once again yelled out names, "Mark. John. Sue. Larry."

"John, ok. Now from the right side, give me an occupation."

Audience members shouted out jobs, "Transporter. Piano mover. Circus freak."

"Heh, transporter. Alright you're singing about John the transporter who died."

Piccolo stood solemnly, "John was waiting for the cab to come, he decided to pass the time by watching the trains at the station. Suddenly a big semi truck came along and…" He makes car screeching noise and honking horns and Yamcha screams as Piccolo talks above him, "And, it wasn't…." Yamcha faints, Piccolo stares down at him. "Uhm, is this part of the act?" Beep! Piccolo drags Yamcha up to his chair.

Goku shrugs, "Well for that I'll give you ten browning points each, expect them in the mail two to three weeks."

Piccolo's fanning Yamcha with his hand, "Here, drink this." He holds up his fake utter.

Yamcha regains consciousness, "Ah! What the….?"

"Alright we'll be right back with the winner here on Whose Line Is It Anyway!" Goku smiles and after commercial, "Hey welcome back, here's tonight's winner, Piccolo!" The audience cheers as Piccolo puts his finger and thumb on his forehead like an L. "Now the four of us are going to do a little skit. What will we be doing Piccolo?"

Piccolo reads a card inside an envelope, "You have to perform a soap opera, but with one condition. You're hamsters."

Goku shakes his head, "What's wrong with you? Get some friends! …Hamsters."

"The hamsters are my friends."

"Alright, we'll do the hamster soap opera."

Yamcha runs on wheel then gets off, "Whew."

Goku sighs with relief, "Thank god you're done on that wheel, I thought you were going to be on there all day."

"Get off my back."

"Mom liked you." Krillin spoke up. "Mom didn't eat you."

Vegeta enters from the side, "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't get here earlier. Hey, milk!" HE stands there lapping at drink dispenser, which so happens to be the desk with the cow, Piccolo.

"Mr. Hamster Water Hog, someone's been eating all the kibble round here." Goku frowns.

Vegeta turns back around, "Not me."

"Yea, yea, it's been you. We were in your area last night. You've got food hidden under your wood chips. We saw you with your cheeks all stuffed."

Krillin turns from Goku to Yamcha, "What've you got to say about it Yamcha?" Yamcha has cheeks stuffed full of food, pauses, then tries to run away, on the wheel. Beep!

"Thank you! We'll see you next time on Whose Line Is It Anyway!" Goku clapped.

(Next time on Whose Line Is It Anyway….)

Goku reads a scene from a hat, "New jobs for the Taco Bell chihuahua."

(And Film, TV and Theater Styles gets too hot for Whose Line!)

Gohan turns to Krillin, "We can no longer keep things secret." He turns to Vegeta and they make out, Goku is laughing so hard he's crying.

(A bigamy hoedown with the cast of Drew Carey, and more all on the next episode of Whose Line!)

Ryan:

I've been practicing bigamy for all my life,

That means for many years I've been cheating on my wife.

One day she told me to look it up in a dictionary,

'Bigamy's defined as cheating with Drew Carey!'

All: Cheating with Drew Carey!


	4. Gohan

"Good evening and welcome to another episode of Whose Line Is It Anyway. Today our contestants are: looks like my son, Yamcha." Yamcha hides a beer can. "Is my son, Gohan" He looks around until finds the right camera. "Friends with my son, Krillin." Krillin sits there blankly. "And wants to kill my son, Vegeta." Vegeta gives a slow, solemn golf clap. "And I'm your host, Goku, let's go down and have some fun." Goku sits down, Gohan bows to the crowd as Yamcha prompts them to cheer, then Vegeta silences them immediately with his hand. "Hello everyone, welcome to the show where the points don't matter."

Krillin gasps in shocked gasp, "Really?"

Vegeta turns to Krillin, "Yes." He speaks snootily, "You see, apparently they were just a gag prize."

Yamcha wears a disappointed frown, "Humph, and here I was taking mine to the bank."

"Alright, this first game is called 'Film, TV and Theater Styles' and it's for everyone. The scene is, Gohan, you and your oh so lovely wife Krillin…" He pauses and looks up to see Krillin shaking his head with his arms folded, "…are greeting their new neighbors, Vegeta and his brother Yamcha."

"Can't I be Krillin's husband?" Vegeta groans.

"Ha ha, very funny. But you didn't let me finish Vegeta." Goku continues to read the card instructions. "The twist is, you and Gohan were roommates back in college. Now, what I need from the audience is kinds of genres that you enjoy seeing."

The audience yells out styles, "Action, comedy, dubbing, drama.

"Ok, that's enough. Start off and I'll buzz in with different styles."

Gohan is smirking, "Where are you going, honey?"

Krillin gives him an angry look, "I'm going to give our new neighbors some casserole."

"You haven't even met them and already you're trying to get rid of them?"

"Why must we be such the dysfunctional couple?" Krillin fumes.

"Maybe it's because you can't cook."

Goku buzzes, "Comedy."

Gohan continues, "Your cooking is so bad, bums would turn it away and rather starve."

"You're one to talk. Remember that old Saiyaman outfit from high school? And you thought my cooking stank."

"Low blow baldy? I never would've guessed anything less from you, below the belt is as high as you can punch."

"You know what? Forget this, I'm going to meet them."

"Great, I'll go with you." Gohan skips after him, the two walk over to Vegeta and Yamcha. "Ding dong."

Yamcha: opens the door, "Yes?"

Goku buzzes, "Action."

"Hiya!" Krillin throws casserole on Yamcha.

"Ah, my eye! It burns, I'm in hell!"

"No, you're our new neighbors."

"Same difference!"

"Take this!" Krillin attempts a matrix but falls on his back. "Ow!"

"Oh no, my darling, you hurt yourself!" Gohan goes to Krillin's aid.

Vegeta appears, "What's going on here… Gohan?"

Gohan gasps and turns, "Vegeta!"

Goku buzzes, "Foreign dubbing."

Gohan thinks Chinese and sticks out right fist, "I challenge you to thumb wars!" He continues moving mouth.

Vegeta moves his mouth before speaking, "I accept your challenge."

He sticks out right fist and thumb wars begins as they both chant, "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!" They battle and Vegeta wins the game.

"Ah, no, you killed me!" Gohan pauses, then moves his mouth again.

"Why does my mouth keep moving?" Yamcha asks Krillin sadly.

Vegeta does Chinese dubbed laughter, "Aha, ha ah."

Goku buzzes, "Drama."

Gohan clears his throat, "Vegeta, it's been so long, how have you been?"

"Well, not too good to be honest. But now, now that we're together…."

Krillin cries out and Gohan turns to him, "What is it my dear?"

"I think I'm pregnant." He replies, leaving Gohan, Yamcha and Vegeta confused with a large sweat drop on the back of their head.

Gohan speaks up again, "But we never…."

Krillin cuts him off, "Yamcha is the father." Yamcha faints.

Gohan sighs, "I'm sorry I have to do this." He turns to Krillin. "We can no longer keep this secret." He turns to Vegeta and they make out, Goku laughs so hard he's crying. Buzz! Yamcha gets up and they sit back down.

Goku wipes a tear, "Gohan, how is it possible that you're my son! Ugh, I blame MTV. A thousand points to Yamcha and Krillin, the proud new parents of a four pound baby anteater."

Yamcha beams, "I'm gonna call her Goku."

"Ok!" Goku yells, disturbed. "Moving on, oh this is one of my favorite games: 'Scenes From A Hat'."

Yamcha speaks up in protest, "No, no, it's a good hat, I'm not judging the hat, it's the scenes that come out of the hat."

"Well don't knock me, the audience writes them." Goku pulls out a paper. "Drew Cary as leading roles of famous movies."

Yamcha closes his eyes, "Mmm, Rosebud." Buzz!

Vegeta hums the Indiana Jones music, "Ugh, Mimi, I hate Mimi! Why couldn't it have been snakes? I like snakes." Buzz!

"Alright, good enough." Goku reads the next scene. "New jobs for the Taco Bell chihuahua."

Gohan steps up and takes a deep breath, "Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow…" Buzz! "Hey!" Buzz!

Yamcha speaks with an accent, "Yo quierro Pepcid AC. Soothing action-action-action." Buzz!

Krillin blows a cigarette, "Condoms? I wouldn't know, I'm fixed." Buzz!

"Heh, funny" Goku gets another one. "Cheap pick up lines."

Yamcha steps up, "Hey, uh, got a quarter?" Buzz, buzz, buzz. They sit down.

Goku smirks, "Taking things too literal, eh Yamcha?"

"It was a choice, and I made it."

"Ok let's go onto our next game, 'Duet'. This is for Gohan and Yamcha with Laura Hall and Linda Taylor." Goku goes to a girl in the front row. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Bonnie."

"And what do you do for a living?"

"I work at Bath And Body Works."

"Alright then, let's bring you down." Goku has Bonnie sit down on the stool between Gohan and Yamcha. "Alright guys, you're going to be singing to her like the Backstreet Boys." The two slap high fives. "Bonnie of Bath And Body Works, take it away."

The music begins and Gohan sings, "Everybody, (Yamcha: Yea, yea) wash your body. (Yamcha: Yea, yea) Everybody, wash your body right. Or you'll get BO back tonight." The audience laughs as Yamcha and Gohan boy band dance. "Hey, yea!"

Yamcha sings, "Oh my gosh, the BO's back again, sll the boys and girls are all running.

Run, head to the mall yourself, see Bonnie laying soap on the shelf."

Gohan sings, "She asks, do you want original? (Yamcha: Yea, yea) Do you want just one? (Yamcha: Yea, yea) Do you want a scented one? (Yamcha: Yea, yea)"

They both go back to back, "Bonnie is all that you need to wash your body right!"

Gohan starts again, "Everybody, (Yamcha: Yea, yea) wash your body. (Yamcha: Yea, yea) Everybody, wash your body right. Or you'll get the BO back tonight."

Yamcha takes it away, "Throw your hands in the air, wave them like you just don't care.

Bath And Body has a sale, buy all the deodorant on retail. Yea!"

Gohan sings again, "Do you want original? (Yamcha: Yea, yea) Do you want just one? (Yamcha: Yea, yea) Do you want a scented one? (Yamcha: Yea, yea)"

They both harmonize again, "Bonnie is all you need to wash your body right!"

Yamcha starts it off this time, "Now everybody from everywhere, comes to see Bonnie for body care. Bath And Body, gonna tell everybody it can help you when you wash your body."

Gohan closes it, "Everybody, (Yamcha: Yea, yea) thanks to Bonnie. (Yamcha: Yea, yea)

Everybody, wash your body right. Backstreet's back, alright!" Buzz!

"Thank you." Goku claps and Bonnie leaves, laughing and blushing. "We'll be right back with more and we'll find out who the winner is here on Whose Line Is It Anyway." After commercial… "Hello! And welcome back to Whose Line, tonight our winners is Gohan." Gohan stands next to him on the stage.

Vegeta cups his hand around his mouth, "Boo, it was rigged!"

"Me and him get to do our favorite game in the whole world, 'Hoedown', but we have two very special guests with us today. Please welcome, the founder of our show: Drew Carey, and his partner Ryan Styles!"

The crowd goes nuts and gives a standing ovation as Gohan starts groveling at their feet, "We're not worthy, we're not worthy! We're scum, scum I say! We suck!"

"Alright, and what will be our 'Hoedown'? Audience, name something you'd like to keep secret."

The audience yells out once more, "Sex change. Got arrested. Bigamy."

"Bigamy, bigamy, I said bigamy, ok sh, now be quiet." Goku looks over at Yamcha as he looks around nervously pulling at his collar. Goku smirks, "You got lucky this time my friend."

"I know." He nods, relieved.

"Alright then, the four of us will do the bigamy Hoedown, take it away Laura Hall." Goku cues the music.

Gohan:

Bigamy's a subject that I must digress,

Plainly it means to have unmarried sex.

But as for a bachelor I got it goin on,

Until I ran into none other than my mom.

Goku:

As a married man I must admit

I practiced bigamy, oops it slipped.

I'd gotten drunk in Vegas with my crew

It's not considered bigamy to see Krillin nude.

Drew:

I'm back here on Whose Line for a 'Hoedown'

Since I've been away I've been around.

As you can see Wayne and Colin aren't here

They're waiting for me back in my brand new Cavalier.

Ryan:

I've been practicing bigamy all my life,

That means for years I've been cheating on my wife.

One day she told me to look it up in a dictionary,

Bigamy's defined as cheating with Drew Carey.

All: Cheating with Drew Carey!

Goku is laughing, shaking Drew's hand, whose also laughing, "Thanks for watching everyone, good night!" As the credits role, Goku and Drew are still laughing, as Ryan and Vegeta are making fun of Krillin, and Gohan and Yamcha had gone behind the desk to sing to Bonnie in her seat again.


End file.
